


The Agents of Silver

by DeLowl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLowl/pseuds/DeLowl
Summary: One normal Tuesday flips Kara O'Donovan's life upside down. Because of one handsome man accidentally getting her fired from her job, she is thrust, head first, into a world she would've never known existed. a world in which the Devil himself walks around Los Angeles, a cult-like group called "The Agents of Silver" are hunting him. Kara finds herself helping the Devil find out who they are, and dismantling their operations, all while having no one to talk to about any of it. But in the end, is she doing the right thing?
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Agents of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story as I've written it so far. I will write more, but whether or not I post any of it here, will depend entirely on how well it's received. If you like this, I would appreciate if you would leave a kudos or a comment, so I know whether to continue.
> 
> Criticism is always welcome!

It was a dull Tuesday. The weather was dull, with looming grey clouds, hanging low over Los Angeles, threatening to spill over with a bout of rain. One of the few grey and looming days you get in Los Angeles. Kara sat on the cold stone bench in the park and looked at the clouds. As a brit, it was sort of comforting. It reminded her of her of her childhood home. _It fits my mood too_ Kara thought. She glanced at the box beside her, filled with her office supplies and miscellaneous belongings. She had been fired, just an hour prior. It wasn’t even her fault, but no one would believe her. Stupid handsome guy who got her fired, stupid boss who didn’t believe her, stupid fucking grey clouds. The more she thought about it, the more her hands shook with anger. She raised one of them, to wipe away a tear that had threatened to spill. She felt humiliated, she felt misunderstood, and now she was angry crying. Fucking great. Despite Los Angeles being a city of eternal warm weather, a cold breeze swept across the park where she sat, and sent chills up her arms, all the way up to the back of her neck. She shuddered. _Well,_ she thought, _no point in sitting here all day_. Kara gently picked up the box and started towards home.

Los Angeles was a busy city, and it was obvious from the moment she left the park. People were everywhere. Driving, biking, running. Everyone had something to do or somewhere to be. Some distance in front of her, an older man was yelling furiously into his phone. On the other side of the road, an older couple were out on a walk with their dog. Kara briefly regarded them. For some reason she felt disconnected to all of them. As if they were somewhere else or maybe as if they were an entirely different species. She suspected that her foul mood had something to do with it. It was quite rare for her to be in a bad mood. She didn’t like it.  
A teenager, zoomed by her on a skateboard, and knocked the box out of her hands. It fell to the ground with a thunk and spilled her stuff everywhere. Kara let out a groan of frustration, and sent a glare his way, although he didn’t see it. Kneeling on the ground, she started picking up her belongings. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure kneel beside her, helping her gather everything.

“Fucking rude kid doesn’t even apologise.” The figure said. Kara snorted in agreement, and raised her eyes to see who was helping her. Although pretty people are a normal sight in a city like this, it startled her slightly to see the almost supernatural beauty of the woman beside her. A black leather jacket hugging her upper body, unzipped just enough to tempt the eyes to linger. Black skinny jeans, hugging her legs, as though she was born with them on. Kara’s eyes travelled upwards to the woman’s face. Long dark brown and voluminous hair, parted at the side, gave her an almost punk look, and framed her sharp features wonderfully. Full lips, sharp eyebrows, all surrounding unnaturally beautiful brown eyes, which were currently fixated on a tacky rubber cactus Kara had gotten for her birthday some years prior. The woman reached out and grabbed the cactus, and placed it almost tenderly in the box. Kara couldn’t help but notice her long slender fingers. They were as beautiful as the rest of her.

“There.” The woman said, helping Kara to her feet. “Now everything’s in order.” She smiled warmly at Kara. The smile was slowly melting Kara’s bad day away, and for a moment, the woman seemed almost magnetic. “Yeah,” Kara said, “thanks.” She stood for a moment, awkwardly shifting the weight on her feet, not entirely knowing what to say. “Hey, no problem.” The woman smiled again, “Take care!” she turned to walk away. Again, there was a strange feeling in Kara, like a magnetic pull, a primal urge telling her to stop that woman, by all means necessary. A pull of her heart that she didn’t really notice, and certainly didn’t understand, made her react before she could think.

“Wait!” Kara yelled. To Kara’s immense relief, the woman turned, looking quizzically at her. “I..” she started, not quite knowing how to continue. The only thought was just that this woman couldn’t be allowed to walk away from her. “You’re… You’re going south, right?” The woman didn’t answer, but a hint of a smile presented itself as she nodded. The smile warmed Kara once again, and she had now almost completely forgotten why she’d been in a bad mood to begin with. “We could… walk together? I’m also going south.” The woman, smiled even broader, showing two rows of perfect white teeth, and walked back to Kara. The relief Kara felt was inexplicable and magical, almost euphoric. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Kara by the way.” The woman took it and shook it gently, but Kara could still feel a certain firmness in the grip that told her that this woman was stronger than she looked. Her brown eyes met Kara’s blue, and the warmth that spread through her was calming, and pleasurable.

“I’m Maze!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked, Kara was surprised to find out how well they talked. Maze was exceptional at asking questions, that Kara could answer in length, without going too deep. Being an extrovert, Kara was no stranger to small talk, and yet she found Maze to be unusually easy to talk to. She listened intently, made jokes, and shot in comments here and there. Every laugh sent tingles throughout Kara’s mind. The world disappeared around them. Kara didn’t know how long they’d been walking, it could’ve been five minutes, as well as it could’ve been twenty years.  
“So what happened?” Maze asked.

“What happened with what?” Kara replied. They had just been talking about collections. Kara owned quite an extensive collection of books. Maze apparently collected knives. An unusual collection, but quite fitting, Kara thought. Maze gestured to the box of belongings under Kara’s arm.  
“Oh!” Kara had almost forgotten about it. “I was fired. It wasn’t my fault though, but no one believes me.” Maze shot her a quizzical look, urging her to tell her.  
“It’s honestly the stupidest thing.” Kara started, “In the place where I work- well... worked, my desk was right next to the department manager’s office. This morning, as I was checking over some reports, I could hear her talking with someone.”

_Kara paused for a moment. She didn’t mean to snoop, but the voice she had heard was unfamiliar, and entirely magnetic. It was a male voice, smooth and not quite deep enough to be a baritone. Kara tried to remeber her choir vocabulary. That would make him... a lyric baritone? It was melodic, and theatrical, and unlike anything Kara had heard before._

_“You’ve got all the power here, right?” the voice said, soothingly, almost like it was trying to convince her._

_“Of course I do!” her boss exclaimed, more confidently than Kara had ever heard her._

_“Oh, of course you do!” the voice laughed a bit, as if to point out how silly it was of him to question it. “But since you’re the one in charge around here, I suppose it won’t be any trouble for you to do me a teeny tiny favour?”_

_“Of course! What do you need?” her boss asked. It occurred to Kara that this wasn’t going to be a ‘teeny tiny favour’, as the man had put it._

_“I need you to fire someone for me.” The voice had turned deadly serious. Kara heard the slight stutter in her boss’ voice, telling her that she was at least as surprised by the severity of the request as Kara was. Who the fuck was this guy?_

_“I-I’m sorry! I simply can’t do that! I can’t just fire someone.” Her boss sputtered. It almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself, as much as the man. Almost as if it was the hardest thing in the world to say no. The man laughed, a high, thrilling laugh, cutting the tension. Kara didn’t know why, but when he laughed, she almost wanted to laugh with him._

_“Well, you are certainly a bit more complicated than I took you for. Don’t worry, my dear, that’s a compliment.” Her boss laughed a little uncertainly. “Listen,” the man continued, “I’ll sweeten the pot for you a bit. If you fire someone for me, I will go on a date with you, as you so desperately want.” Again, Kara could hear the sputter of her boss’ voice. Kara couldn’t help but laugh silently at the proposition. Firing someone for a date. It was ridiculous. What kind of boss would do that?_

_“How… how did you know-” her boss started, but the man cut her off._

_“I can see it on your face, in your eyes. Don’t worry, my dear, I tend to have that effect on people, especially women.” Then there was silence for a bit. It suddenly hit Kara; her boss was actually considering it._

_“Well… I…” her boss was hesitant. Kara couldn’t believe that she was actually thinking about it at all._

_“Come on.” The man urged her sweetly, dropping his voice. “You know you want to.” The office fell silent once more. The hesitation was tangible in the air._

_“Alright” her boss finally said. Her voice was determined. Kara could hear her stand up, and walk towards the door. Kara immediately turned her attention to the screen in front of her. She couldn’t be caught listening to the conversation. Her boss opened the door with the determination and ferocity of Bucky Barnes coming to kill Captain America. It startled everyone in the office. She looked around at the faces looking up at her. Kara could feel her eyes at the back of her neck._

_“O’Donovan!” Oh no. Kara could feel the blood drain from her face. She turned to look at her boss. Behind her, a man was just coming out of the office, with a self-satisfied grin on his face. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, wearing a suit that was undoubtedly expensive. His eyes met Kara’s, and she saw a flicker of uncertainty, although his smile remained. His gaze flickered from Kara to her boss and back again. Her boss was staring directly at Kara. There was no venom in her eyes, but a resoluteness that Kara had never seen before._

_“Get your stuff. You’re fired.” Kara’s stomach dropped._

_“What?!” she yelled incredulously._

_“What?!” the man yelled at the same time. His smile had frozen, but his eyes were full of bewilderment and frustration. “No, no, no, no!” he said, “No, she isn’t the one I wanted to-” he started rambling. Her boss was now looking at him with a confused look._

_“Not her?” she said, “Do you want me to un-fire her then?” Kara stood up suddenly enough to startle both of them._

_“Don’t bother” she said. Kara lifted her gaze to meet her boss’. There was no denying the anger and accusation in her eyes. Her boss shrank a little. Kara chose her words carefully. “I wouldn’t want to work under someone who would throw away another person’s source of income for a date with a stranger.” Her voice dripped with venom and disgust. Her hands were balled into fists. Kara saw the man stepping forward in her peripheral vision._

_“Now, now, ladies, I’m sure we can figure something ou-” Kara raised her hand and pointed at him threateningly. She didn’t look at him, but kept her eye contact with her boss as she hissed; “Not another word from you.” He stopped dead in his tracks. Her boss looked wounded by her words, but Kara couldn’t find it in her to care. “You’re pathetic.” Kara spat at her. She turned on her heel, and left to gather her things._

“When I had finished gathering my things, and went to complain about her to her boss, she’d already been there, filing a report on my firing, claiming that I had a terrible work ethic and that I verbally assaulted her.” Kara explained to Maze, “Of course, when I tried to explain, the boss didn’t believe me.”

“What a dick.” Maze said. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes! And that dude! Fuck him for trying to get someone fired! I know I wasn’t his intended target, but who the fuck just walks into an office building, and charms a manager to fire her employees?” 

“Yea…” Maze said, “I actually know someone like that. He’s insufferable most of the time, and an idiot the rest.” She laughed, and Kara was incapable of holding back a smile at the sound. “But, you know,” Maze continued, “Getting all up in your boss’ face like that? That was super badass.” Kara felt her face warm a bit from the compliment. She didn’t intend to be badass. She lost control of her emotions, but hearing it from Maze made her feel worlds better about it. It was almost like she was justified in her actions.

“Thanks Maze.” Kara said, putting every ounce of sincerity she had behind those words. They had stopped. Maze was looking at her thoughtfully. She pursed her lips, and squinted her eyes, as if she was trying really hard to decide something.

“What?” Kara said with an amused tone. Maze nodded to herself. She walked over to Kara and grabbed her shoulders. The touch sent warm waves crashing through Kara’s body.

“I know we just met today, and this is probably super weird, but…” Maze paused, searching for the words, “I really like you. You’re smart, you know when to stand up for yourself and you’re badass, like me.” She flashed those perfect teeth at her. Taking a bit of a breath she finally said; “I’ve decided. There’s something I want you to have.” 

“Alright? What is it?” Kara asked. Maze looked around for a bit.

“Not here,” She said, then she grabbed Kara by the wrist and dragged her along, “I don’t want people to freak out.”

Normally, Kara’s head would be going absolutely crazy with red flags, if this had been anyone else, But every instinct she had told her to trust Maze. She willingly followed along, wondering what Maze meant with people freaking out. Maze led them into an alleyway that was just out of sight of most people. Maze took a deep breath.

“Alright, you know how I said that I collect knives?” Kara nodded, wondering where she was going with this. “Well, I really like you, and I want you to be safe, so…” Maze stuck her hand inside her jacket and pulled out a knife in a leather sheath. She handed it gently to Kara. “I want you to have this. You know, for self-protection.”

Kara took the knife. It was small, but heavy. She pulled it out of the sheath with all the care of a mother, handling her baby. The handle was black metal, with an intricately carved design. The blade shined an immaculate silver, and Kara didn’t have to touch it to know how sharp it was.

“It’s beautiful.” Kara breathed. Maze beamed.

“My brother made it for me when we were younger. I’ve had it on me every day since then. I consider it my ‘lucky knife’” Maze explained, a great fondness in her eyes.

“Are you sure you want me to have it?” Kara asked.

“Absolutely.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Kara ran a finger over the carved handle, feeling the masterful handiwork.

“You don’t have to say anything, just… promise you’ll take good care of it.” Kara nodded.

“I promise.” Kara gently put it in the box with her belongings, right next to her cactus.

“Alright,” Maze said, “Let’s get out of here!” she smiled and gestured for Kara to walk first.

No sooner had Kara turned around before she felt a hit to the back of her head, and everything turned dark.


End file.
